run away far away
by timeturneruser
Summary: Harry runs after getting to number 12 5th year
1. Chapter 1

**Soon as Hermione told him Dumbledore wouldn't let them write he knew they were wrapped around his little powerful finger. He was hurting and there worried about his safety and giving him his space. They snuck downstairs to the meeting but the door rang and Harry went to answer it. It was Snape he ignored them and made for the kitchen as soon as he entered the kitchen and he saw Ron, Hermione and the Twins on the landing he ran for it. **

**He jumped off the stairs and held out his wand the knight Bus arrived he hopped on handed him a bag of Galleons the bus was empty " don't stop for anyone and take me as far as you are willing to go and don't stop until you get there." **

**They nodded there heads and the bus was off as it took off he saw the adults coming out the door to stop him. He slept for 4 hours and he was woken up by Stan " we are as far as we will go you are at the French Minster Of Magic. There is a knight bus here if you need to go even farther." **

**Harry nodded and go off and entered the ministry and he looked around and he didn't recognize anything. He went up to the counter and didn't understand anything the man said the guy handed him a potion. He looked at confused and downed it and then the letters made since and he understood the man " what is your purpose here today at the ministry." **

**Harry was surprised but this was so cool he regained his senses " I seek sanctuary with the French Minster of Magic from the plans for my life by Albus Dumbledore and the British Ministry of Magic." **

**The man looked him over like he lost his mind but couldn't deny him " what is your name so we know who we are providing sanctuary to." **

**Harry lifted his bangs but kept his hand on his forehead just over the scar " one Harry James Potter." He removed his hand away from his forehead.**

**The man gasped he closed his station and quickly lead him to the Minster because he is the only one who could clear it. He walked in the door " sorry to interrupt at this late hour but I think this deserve are attention." the Minster looked at him " Harry potter seeks sanctuary with us." **

**Harry walked in the door the Minster grabbed a piece of paper filled it out and handed it to the gentleman. " give this to the Aurors." **

**Next hours were a blur he was taken to the Aurors and given guards and then came the healers man that was a nightmare. He had a team of them flying around giving him potions to unlock his powers and treat his malnutrition. Then given potions to wipe out the affects of the love potion and loyalty potion and anger potion and sub servant potion and a potion to block him from being as smart as he could be.**

**He was being taken to a family so they could look after him while he was under there care and until they could get him free from Britain. He was taken to a fireplace so he could travel there by floo. As he passed a incoming floo Dumbledore came out Harry smirked it took him long enough to get here. He smiled " I am Sorry for any troubles he has caused I will take him home with me." He said in perfect French. **

**He went to reach for Harry but was blocked by the Aurors " Harry will be staying here we have granted him asylum and will have it until we can determine what is best for him. **

**The headmaster was pissed " what is best for him is to come with me back to Britain so that we can take care of him." **

**The Aurors motioned for them to take him away and he was led to a fireplace and they called out they whispered the name so Dumbledore didn't hear it. He stumbled out of the fireplace and was face to face with Fleur Dealcour " welcome Harry this is were you will be staying for now." **

**Harry looked around and he was surprised at the size of the home the fireplace activated Harry stepped aside and the Aurors came out. Then they heard a pop and Dumbledore was there he went to grab Harry they blocked him he fired off spells. Harry was pushed by Dumbledore as he went to grab him he landed in the fire. **

**Harry screamed in pain the headmaster would not give up Harry was trying to roll out of the fire. The headmaster saw a chance and throw in floo powder and called out Black Manor Harry though was rolling out at the same time. The only thing that was flooed was Harry's whole right side. Harry screamed in pain as he was missing a arm and a leg. **

**The headmaster knew he would be trouble and was going to apprate out of there and was going to take Harry. He broke free and grabbed Harry's leg that wasn't missing and popped out of there but Harry wanted to stay and the only thing the Headmaster Had was his leg. **

**Harry screamed in Pain again as he know only had his left Arm and he was badly burned he passed out. He awoke to find himself in a Hospital bed he was surprised to find that he had all his limbs and it didn't look like he was burned at all. **

**The healer came in " I see my monitor wards were right you are awake I have much to explain to you. You see due to the Albus's actions you are now a French Citizen and Britain is none to happy. But unto your health we had a techno mage come in and give you Robotic limbs including left arm and to fix your eyes replaced with some more parts. They will feel as normal we will train you in the other things they can do. " **

**Harry was stunned he had to stand he stood up and felt a little disoriented " don't worry it will take some getting you used before we could get you the new limbs we had to get you healthy and that meant no malnourishment. We have gotten you to your maximum height you would go." **

**Harry was liking this he was smiling away " don't worry this wont affect any of your other abilities that we unlocked. Also your wand was placed in the arm so no more wand movements just say the spell and it will happen we have placed one in your left arm also." **

**- over a Year Later - **

**Harry was fully trained in the arts of his new body and the joke in the Dealcour home was that Harry was the new moody. He heard the fight with Voldmort was picking up but Britain was winning the good fight. Harry with some guards checked on things so they went to Hogsmeade on a day they found out that Hogwarts would be letting them go in October.**

**As soon as they popped out they heard the screams they ran out and saw the death eaters attacking . They knew they needed to help right away Harry cast a fire wall to cut off the death eaters from the students. They turned and faced them spells were fired Hermione and Ron joined the teachers in the attack. **

**He was standing by Hermione now and he at the last second saw a death curse heading towards her. She froze as she watched it approach Harry brought his arm up and he held it in his hand. But he couldn't hold long before it did what it was supposed to do he throw back at them. The spell glanced one and hit anther and they were both dead. **

**After that the death eaters port keyed out of there the teachers faced them but they ready to make a quick escape. But he saw the look in Hermione's face like she been fighting something for a while. He grabbed her and pulled her close and port keyed she came along they landed in the ministry. The healers heard the report and were ready and they saw Hermione collapse they were there. **

**His friends looked at him like he was nuts until the healer spoke " she is under a large amount of love potion. She has been fighting it so they have upping the dose and it is now killing her because it is like a poison in large doses. With her also fighting it has put undue stress on the body she is close to having a heart attack or her mind snapping." **

**The papers were signed and were granted to her family they needed to get her family and they read her mind. They apperated out of there and into her backyard they heard shouts " Who Kidnapped are Daughter." **

**They walked in " we did to save her because it seems that this isn't the first time that the headmaster has seen to dose a student with love potion." Harry said **

**They all turned to them " she is safe in France and we have granted asylum to her and now to you. We want you out from under the headmaster and giving you away out if you take it." **

**The headmaster already lost Harry he wasn't going to lose anther pawn " How dare you just take a student of Hogwarts and whisk her away to anther country." **

**Harry stepped up to him and smirked " I would be carefully you are officially a enemy of the Country of France and considered a Terrorist and not allowed outside the country of British rule." **

**The headmaster was going to stand his ground but he didn't know Harry's friends in the Aurors already took away Hermione's parents. Harry just pointed as they vanished he turned back and Harry was gone. Harry made it over to the Daily Prophet they were gone for the night he rewrote the paper and sent it out and left money for the paper in the supplies he used. **

**Harry made it back to France laughing they looked like he lost his mind " look at the late night paper I just sent out." **

**Dumbledore Dark Lord **

**Ministry Supports the Headmaster plans **

**Magic Users and Creatures need to fear what comes next. **

**It seems in the bid to get rid of the dark lord The Headmaster of Hogwarts has turned dark in his efforts. He placed the Young Hero in a abusive Home and then placed illegal blood wards around the home. The Ministry didn't follow procedure in a young orphan witch or wizard and also didn't check on the Illegal wards placed. It also seems that Minster Fudge is being bribed by Malfoy a known death eater and the headmaster. It seems that rules and laws have changed and creatures wanting there freedom have joined the death eaters. It seems that the British have fallen they are over a 100 years behind in advancements in magic spells and potions and laws. They don't even have a proper prison or guards so other nations have this to say Stay and fight or come to anther country and start to enjoy the good life and let the big chess pieces fight it out and when they are gone go back and build your country better.**

**- Harry Potter- Your savior and the boy who lived**

**That wasn't the whole paper just a summary of it he had a whole lot more dirt and info on the happenings of Britain Ministry and The leaders.**

**They smiled at that they knew people wouldn't get up and leave there homes even if Harry did manage to some how find a list of all the magic user and Creatures in Britain and sent the paper to them. **

**By the next morning they saw the results people were flooding in every nation had people coming in getting out. Harry smiled he saw people from Hogwarts and people from the alley hell he even saw goblins and even Centaurs. They were doing anything to get out of there he didn't know what kind of affect this would have. He even saw Ollivander and Madam Milkin they left there Business to get out.**

**What shocked him was he saw teachers from Hogwarts as people came in they were checked for the dark mark and also questioned by truth potion or the truth spell. Harry flooed to the Alley to see what was going on. It was a ghost town stores were empty Gringotts had a sign ' Closed for good' **

**He saw this everywhere Hogsmeade and he walked to Hogwarts gates and saw people still pulling there children out. The headmaster was trying to make them stop but it was no use Hagrid looked like he wanted to leave but couldn't leave his Brother. He Apperated back to the ministry and grabbed a protkey that would allow Giants but would take them to the reserve. **

**He popped back he walked up to Hagrid and tapped the half Giant on his shoulder and he turned around " Hi Hagrid." He looked confused he didn't recognize Harry he still had his scar he just lifted his hair and Hagrid got it. **

**He lead him to were his brother was " alright Hagrid I know you want to leave." He pulled the special protkey out. " when you can get your brother to leave or understand both of you touch this and Hagrid say Giant Reserve. It will take you to a open country were we allow Giants to leave and form there own society." **

**The half giant looked in tears and Gramp already touched it and Hagrid yelled out what he told him. They were gone Harry walked out and could see that the only teachers left at Hogwarts was Snape and Dumbledore. He whistled at them they faced him " good luck Gentleman may the best man win" **

**He was back at Dealcour Mansion he was so going to be in trouble he was gone for 3 days and it was going on Morning and he was up for all of those days. He walked to the kitchen he figured if he made breakfast they would be more then willingly to forgive him it worked before.**

**As he opened the door he knew it wasn't going to work the whole family as the table eating they all turned to him and was meet with angry faces. He turned to run to his room but he knew he didn't see a face as he turned around there was Gabrielle his girlfriend. He was trapped and backed into the kitchen she poked him in the chest " were Have you been." **

**He looked for support but got none he pulled out a daily Prophet they wouldn't find they been invaded tomorrow. He throw it on the table " out causing mayhem and getting sweet revenge." **


	2. Chapter 2

**Since no one is reading my profile I am putting this on all the stories I have written. I am not going to finish any of the stories I have up repeat I am not going to finish them. This goes out to all the story writers out there you want a story you got it. You want ideas for a story you are more then welcome to ask me. So what I want to say is any new story I come out with is up for grabs also. People who are asking why it is because I am crappy writer and only can come up with ideas on a story. I know I am going to get all of bad reviews and a lot of hate mail but its my choice to make. So good luck and have fun and let your minds go wild there is a lot of possibilities. **


End file.
